Hurt
by exow
Summary: Chanyeol selingkuh dengan Luhan dibelakang kekasihnya, Baekhyun yang notabene adik dari Luhan. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun ketika namja mungil itu mengetahui semuanya? KaiBaek - ChanBaek - HunHan - Kaisoo - Kris
1. Chapter 1

Author : exow

Cast : Chanyeol - Baekhyun, selanjutnya cari sendiri

Rated : M

**-Baekyeol-**

Baekhyun menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang semakin ramai dari jendela apartemennya. saat ini ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol, namjachingunya.

"Baekkie chagi, aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. melingkarkan tangannya pada leher putih bersih Baekhyun. menghirup aroma buah pada rambut halus Baekhyun. seketika Baekhyun terkesiap. baru saja ia melamunkan Chanyeol dan sekarang namja itu sudah mendekap tubuhnya.

"Eoh? Channie? Bukannya kau seharusnya berada di kantor? mengapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun. dalam hati ia bersorak gembira bisa berada dalam dekapan hangat namjachingunya.

"Aku sudah bilang. aku merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol mengecup tengkuk namja itu hingga membautnya menggeliat geli. Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan langsung menyambar bibir tipis kepunyaan kekasihnya.

"hmppp" namja tinggi itu melumat rakus bibir Baekhyun, memasukannya kedalam mulut dan mengulumnya. tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam kaos santai yang dikenakan Baekhyun. mengelusnya perlahan, Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakan sengatan listrik kecil di punggung polosnya. ia melenguh nikmat. tangan kanan Chanyeol mengarah pada junior Baekhyun yang sedikit menegang, meremasnya keras membuat Baekhyun memekik dalam ciuman mereka.

"Uhhh enghh" Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol agar segera melepaskan tautan mereka. persediaan oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela. benang saliva membentang diantara kedua belah bibir.

"hah.. hahh... hahh" Baekhyun meraup oksigen dengan cepat. dadanya naik turun, wajahnya memerah. ia terlihat sangat sexy dimata Chanyeol. tidak ingin berlama-lama, Chanyeol menyerang leher Baekhyun. menghisap kuat dan mengigit-gigit kecil meninggalkan tanda merah kebiruan.

"Ahkkk ughh" Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol meluapkan kenikmatan yang semakin menjadi. kakinya lemas tidak kuat menahan berat tubuh mungilnya untungnya Chanyeol dengan sigap mengangkat Baekhyun ala bridal style menuju tempat tidur. membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan dirinya menindih tubuh itu. satu tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu merasa keberatan.

Chanyeol merobek kaos Baekhyun dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. tubuh putih nan bersih namja manis itu terpampang, kissmark disekitar lehernya menambah kesan sexy disana. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya melihat Baekhyun yang half naked, ia ingin segera memakan tubuh namja nya. tidak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol memilin nipple kiri Baekhyun membuat namja dibawahnya mendesah keras.

"Ahhh shh Chan-niehh~ kuaat beibehh" pinta Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. bibirnya ia gigit menahan kenikmatan yang ia rindukan seminggu ini. Chanyeol mencubit nipple kiri dan mengulum nipple kanan Baekhyun sarat akan nafsu. tangannya yang bebas mengusap perut datar Baekhyun.

"Ahh uhhh yeahh" Baekhyun menggeliat mendapat perlakuan di dua titik sensitive nya. tangan Chanyeol berpindah pada junior yang sudah menegang sempurna begitu juga dengan dirinya, celananya sudah sangat terasa sesak.

Ia mengelus junior Baekhyun yang masih dibalut celana. mengocoknya pelan.

"Bukahh~ Channieeh" Baekhyun mengangkat pantatnya hingga tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dengan keras juniornya. ia mendesah akibat ulahnya sendiri. Chanyeol menyeringa. ia merangkak menuruni tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat didepan gundukan diselangkangan Baekhyun. namja itu membuka kancing celana Baekhyun dan menurunkannya dengan sekali hentak, tersisa celana dalam hitam yang membungkus junior mungilnya. Chanyeol meraih ujung cd dengan giginya lalu menurunkannya dengan gaya seduktif. kedua tangannya meremas bongkahan kenyal Baekhyun kasar. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah mendapat kenikmatan dari Chanyeol.

"Channiee, rasuki aku enghh" ujarnya disertai desahan nikmat

"Ya? aku tidak dengar chagi~" goda Chanyeol melepas sebentar cd Baekhyun yang belum sepenuhnya lepas

"Rasuki. rasuki hole ku Chanyeolliee" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memohon

Chanyeol menarik kasar cd namja manis itu hingga terlepas. Baekhyun sudah naked dan dirinya sama sekali belum melepaskan satu helai pun kain yang membalutnya.

"Baekkiee, kau lihat aku? kau sudah naked tapi aku belum sama sekali melepaskan kain-kain ini dari tubuhku. kau bisa melakukannya kan chagiyaa?" tanya Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. ia bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun untuk memperlihatkan keadaannya pada Baekhyun yang tadi mendesah kecewa karena kenikmatannya menghilang. namja manis itu bangkit lalu menghampiri Chanyeol. ia melucuti berbagai macam pakaian yang ada pada tubuh tinggi namjachingunya. berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terkesan bermain-main dulu, ia langsung dengan cepat melakukannya.

Setelah Chanyeol sama dengannya, naked. Baekhyun merebahkan diri sambil melebarkan kakinya memperlihatkan hole sempit merah merekah yang siap mendapat junior besar Chanyeol.

"baby~" panggil Baekhyun dengan nada nakal. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri menahan gejolak untuk segera menusukan juniornya kasar pada hole kekasihnya. dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol sudah melahap habis junior Baekhyun mengeluar masukan dimulutnya seperti mengulum sebuah lollipop. ia memainkan twins ball Baekhyun, menggelitikinya dan meremas sedikit.

"AHHH OH MY SHHH ENGHH OHHH" Baekhyun mendesah keras saat Chanyeol memainkan kejantanannya. nikmat tiada tara itu yang ia rasakan. ia meremas bantal disamping kepalanya.

"KYY AHHH CHANNIEHH FASTERHHH HEHH" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya maju mundur menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. juniornya berkedut. sebentar lagi cairannya akan keluar, ia menambah kecepatan maju-mundur nya membuat tempat tidur mengikuti gerakannya dan sedikit berderit.

**Crott Crott Crott **

Tiga tembakan sperma mengisi rongga mulut Chanyeol. ia menelannya habis tanpa sisa. rasanya nikmat baginya.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. dadanya naik turun, ini benar-benar nikmat. Chanyeol memang selalu dapat memuaskannya. namja manis itu menutup matanya sebentar untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahnya.

Chanyeol membuka lebar paha Baekhyun dan segera menusukkan junior besarnya tanpa aba-aba. Baekhyun berjengit kaget merasakan hole nya yang perih dimasuki benda besar. Chanyeol masih berusaha memasukan juniornya didalam hole yang seperti ingin menghisap habis kejantanannya. ketat. padahal ia sering memasukinya. Chanyeol mendorong paksa juniornya hingga tertanam sempurna.

"AHHH" pekik Baekhyun. meski ia sering dimasuki Chanyeol, tetap saja rasa sakit saat dimasuki junior Chanyeol seperti pertama kali ia kehilangan keperjakaannya. Chanyeol mendesah nikmati merasa juniornya dipijit oleh hole Baekhyun. tanpa menunggu, ia menggerakan kasar juniornya keluar masuk hole sempit itu. menusuknya tepat pada daging kecil yang membuat Baekhyun kenikmatan.

"Enghh fasterhh ahhh ohhh shhh nghh akhh" desah Baekhyun setelah beberapa lama Chanyeol menusuk kasar hole nya. ini sangat nikmat, benar-benar nikmat. Chanyeol menghujam hole itu tanpa henti, tempat tidur berderit kasar mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin liar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tinggal kepala juniornya yang berada dalam hole merah itu, lalu menghentakannya kasar begitu secara berulang kali.

"Shhh so tight aowhh" desah Chanyeol memejamkan mata dengan junior yang menyodok kasar tubuh Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggenggam erat bantalnya meluapkan kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol. tubuh mungilnya terpelanting kesana kemari akibat hujaman kasar Chanyeol. ia merasa juniornya berkedut dan dirasakannya juga junior Chanyeol yang semakin membesar didalam sana.

"Awhhh Channiehh a-aku hampir ahh sampai ahh nghhh" jerit Baekhyun

"Bersama baekhhiee" Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya kedalam hole Baekhyun. sedangkan sperma namja mungil itu mengotori paha dan perutnya.

**drtt drtt **

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, ia melepas juniornya dari hole Baekhyun dan berjalan mencari celananya dan mengambil benda bergetar itu.

"Yeoboseyo" serunya dengan nafas sedikit terengah

_"Chagiya, kau sedang berada dimana? tadi aku ke kantormu dan kau tidak ada disana" _ucap suara lembut di seberang sana. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafas. ia berjalan menjauh.

"Maaf chagiya, aku ada pertemuan mendadak. kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

_"Sudah, kau sendiri? kau masih sibuk ne? sebaiknya kau lanjutkan dulu pekerjaanmu" _jawabnya

"Baiklah, sampai nanti chagi" Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya. ia menatap Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Mianhae Baekkie, aku mengkhianatimu" ucapnya pelan dan segera memakai pakaiannya.

.

.

.

tbc (mungkin kalo ada yang mau)

di chap selanjutnya mau Baekhyun sama siapa nc-an nya? Suho/ Chen/ Kai/ Kris/ Sehun? saran ne

review ya biar semangat hhe


	2. Chapter 2

_Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, ia melepas juniornya dari hole Baekhyun dan berjalan mencari celananya dan mengambil benda bergetar itu._

_"Yeoboseyo" serunya dengan nafas sedikit terengah_

_"Chagiya, kau sedang berada dimana? tadi aku ke kantormu dan kau tidak ada disana" ucap suara lembut di seberang sana. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafas. ia berjalan menjauh._

_"Maaf chagiya, aku ada pertemuan mendadak. kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol lembut_

_"Sudah, kau sendiri? kau masih sibuk ne? sebaiknya kau lanjutkan dulu pekerjaanmu" jawabnya_

_"Baiklah, sampai nanti chagi" Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya. ia menatap Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap dengan raut wajah bersalah._

_"Mianhae Baekkie, aku mengkhianatimu" ucapnya pelan dan segera memakai pakaiannya._

_._

_._

_. _

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mata siap meluncur. matanya memerah menahan tangis. ia menatap pintu yang menenggelamkan tubuh tinggi kekasihnya dengan nanar. tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. telinga nya mendengar dengan jelas Chanyeol berkata 'Chagiya' atau 'Chagi' di sambungan telpon. tadi, ia tidak tidur. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia belum benar-benar tertidur. ketika Baekhyun ingin membuka matanya, ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan ia memutuskan tetap menutup matanya dan sedikit bergeser kearah pinggir ranjang.

Hatinya sakit saat mendengar kekasihnya memanggil seseorang di sambungan telpon dengan panggilan yang sering Chanyeol ucapkan padanya bahkan lebih lembut. Baekhyun yakin, itu tidak mungkin adik atau kakak Chanyeol. pasti. Chanyeol selalu memanggil mereka dengan nama langsung bukan dengan panggilan sayang. Baekhyun tahu, ini adalah akibat memiliki namjachingu seorang playboy. tapi saat pertama kali Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan bermain-main dengan mereka lagi dan selalu mencintai Baekhyun. tapi buktinya? jauh dari harapan.

"Kau selingkuh Yeollie? apa kau bosan denganku?" Baekhyun meneteskan air bening dari matanya. ia meremas kasar dada putihnya. menarik-narik rambutnya marah. ia benar-benar kecewa dengan kenyataan ini. Kalau tahu akan begini, ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. air mata dengan deras menuruni setiap inci pipinya.

"Hikss mengapa kau sangat jahat Yeolliee? aku salah apa hiks aaaaa" jeritnya meluapkan emosi dan rasa kecewa yang menghantam dirinya. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol tulus, seluruh hatinya sudah ia berikan pada namja itu tapi balasannya? ia mendapat sakit berkali-kali lipat lebih dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dengan yang lain. Baekhyun mendudukan diri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya. menangis sepuas mungkin hingga ia lelah dan tertidur.

.

_"Yak! Chanyeol kembalikan ponselku ishhh" Baekhyun mengejar namja tinggi yang ia panggil Chanyeol didepannya yang membawa lari ponselnya. langkah kecilnya tidak dapat menjangkau langkah besar Chanyeol. kakinya kalah panjang, jauh malah._

_"Kejar aku hyungg" ucapnya menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tertinggal jauh. ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat lelah menumpukan tangannya di kedua lutut._

_"Aku lelah Chanyeol! cepat kembalikan. aku harus menelepon Luhan hyung. aku ingin segera pulang" rajuknya terlihat sangat imut_

_"Kau harus mengejarku dulu hyung" ucap Chanyeol. ia berusaha mempertahankan kebersamaan mereka. jarang sekali Chanyeol dapat bercanda dengan Baekhyun, sahabatnya ini. namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mengalihkan pandangannya melihat langit yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan warna biru menenangkan. namun ia sedikit lengah, Baekhyun yang melihat itu menyeringa dan segera berlari kearah Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya ditangan yang terletak di belakang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. bila dilihat seperti Baekhyun yang memeluk erat Chanyeol. namja itu terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan._

_"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun. untung saja mereka ah maksudnya Chanyeol tidak langsung bertubrukan dengan kerasnya tanah tapi dengan rerumputan cukup tebal membuat dirinya yang berada dibawah tidak terlalu merasakan sakit._

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat. mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain menyelami keindahan wajah ciptaan Tuhan. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nafas beraroma mint nya beradu dengan wajah Baekhyun. sedangkan namja manis itu menahan nafas merasa sangat gugup dan menutup mata siap merasakan bibir tebal itu menyentuh bibir manisnya. _

_Cup_

_Ia merasa sapuan lembut di ujung hidungnya. bukan bibir. Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang masih dengan jarak dekat menatap lekat wajahnya. sedikit kecewa, bukan bibirnya yang menjadi sasaran kecupan Chanyeol melainkan hidungnya._

_"Saranghae Baekkie" ungkap Chanyeol tersenyum lembut_

_"K-kau ingin mempermainkanku?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. jantungnya berdetak tidak normal_

_"Tidak sama sekali, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. aku akan berubah" janjinya_

_"Yaksok?"_

_Chanyeol menganggukan kepala menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur kepala Baekhyun. ia meringis kecil._

_"Jadi apa jawabanmu Baekkie? aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama"_

_Baekhyun merona. "Nado"_

_. _

Baekhyun bangun dari tidur lelapnya. bangun dari mimpi indahnya memimpikan kejadian manisnya dengan Chanyeol pertama kali di padang rumput. ia rindu saat-saat itu. namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu mengingat kejadin beberapa jam lalu. harapan agar Chanyeol selalu bersamanya sirna begitu saja karena percakapan sialan itu. ia menatap kamarnya. sangat berantakan akibat percintaannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergegas turun dari ranjang, ia berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi dengan ringisan yang terdengar. hole nya terasa sangat perih dan sakit.

Sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi, tatapan jeli nya berhenti pada dasi yang diyakini milik Chanyeol. ia hafal sekali, itu dasi favorit yang selalu Chanyeol pakai. namja itu bilang dasi tersebut adalah pemberian sahabatnya. Baekhyun berjalan kearah dasi yang tergeletak di lantai, sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu terburu-buru hingga melupakan benda kesayangannya. namja manis itu menariknya hingga sekarang berada digenggamannya. ia menatap dasi berwarna cokelat dengan garis putih dibawah tanpa minat.

"Tidak terlalu menarik" gumamnya membolak-balik dasi itu didepan mata. rabaan tangannya berhenti di ujung dasi, seperti ada tulisan yang dijahit disana. ia membaliknya.

"Baby Lu lv Yeol" ejanya membaca tulisan jahitan kecil dengan warna hitam disana. mungkin sengaja diberi warna hitam agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Baby Lu? apa maksudnya Lu? bukannya itu panggilan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk Luhan hyung? dan Yeol adalah Chanyeol. mereka bersahabat? dan lv ini apa? apa love?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. ia menaikan alisnya berfikir. terlintas pikiran buruk diotaknya bahwa Luhan adalah namjachingu Chanyeol. tapi ia menepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Tidak mungkin, Luhan hyung mengetahui aku adalah kekasih Chanyeol tidak mungkin ia juga berpacaran dengan Yeol. Lucu sekali" tawanya garing. tidak dipungkiri hati kecilnya masih protes tidak percaya kalau Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya bersahabat.

Baekhyun menyimpan dasi itu ke dalam tas nya untuk dikembalikan pada Chanyeol nanti. Ia kembali berjalan kearah kamar mandi. suara rintik air terdengar berjatuhan ketika ia memasukinya.

.

Baekhyun tidak fokus mengikuti kuliah hari ini. pikirannya melayang pada percakapan Chanyeol. ia penasaran dengan siapa Chanyeol berbincang kemarin. ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya, ia tidak mau Chanyeol pergi dari hidupnya. Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol.

"Hyung, gwenchana? kau terlihat pucat" bisik Sehun yang berada disamping Baekhyun, sedari tadi ia melihat Baekhyun yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Gwenchana Sehunnie. mungkin aku terlalu lelah saja" ucapnya balas berbisik sambil menatap Sehun lembut dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat hyung, wajahmu pucat. apa ada masalah? ceritakanlah"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. sudah lanjutkan acara mencatatmu" suruhnya dianggkui Sehun.

'Apa aku harus selalu mengikuti Yeol? Aku sangat penasaran' tanyanya dalam hati. ia melemparkan pandangan ke jendela. melamun memikirkan Chanyeol. Kejadian kemarin membuat Baekhyun berubah 180° . Ia jadi sering melamun dan berdiam diri tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria. Hobby nya seharian ini pun hanya berfikir tentang hubungan apa yang terjalin antara Luhan -kakak angkatnya dan Chanyeol kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin sekedar sahabat kan?. Itu yang kira-kira selalu menjadi topiknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Tidak biasanya hyungku ini terlihat sangat frustasi. Ada apa? Apa hyung merindukan namja bermata lebar itu?" Tanya Sehun yang sedikit terganggu dengan wajah murung Baekhyun.

"Heungg tidak Sehun. Aku hanya sedang berfikir"

"Kau terlihat sangat kac-"

"Baiklah, sekian untuk hari ini" ucap Mr. Lee dan beranjak keluar

"Hah akhirnya selesai juga. uahhh lelah sekali" Sehun merentangkan tubuhnya merilekskan tubuh kaku nya. mungkin karena terlalu senang Mr. Lee keluar dari ruangan besar ini ia lupa untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hyung, aku duluan ne. ingin menjemput Luhannie" pamit Sehun segera berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun

'ah sampai lupa. Luhan hyung memiliki Sehun. tidak mungkin ia menjalin hubungan juga dengan Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum lega. ia bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas.

"Chen hyung aku duluan" pamit Baekhyun pada namja berwajah kotak didepannya yang tengah membereskan peralatan tulis.

"Ne Baek"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar pelataran Seoul University dengan mobilnya. ia memutuskan akan mengembalikan dasi Chanyeol langsung ke kantor namja itu. dan Baekhyun juga ingin meminta penjelasan. ia ingin hubungannya bersih tanpa satu titik kebohongan pun, Baekhyun menguatkan hatinya dengan apa yang akan terjadi. ia harus dapat menerima semuanya, ia harus bersikap dewasa.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor kantor besar Chanyeol. ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Yeolliee~ kajja kita jalan-jalan, kau jarang sekali meluangkan waktumu untukku, kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu dengan Baekhyun si namja bodoh itu" ucap sebuah suara dengan nada manja. Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara itu. ia sangat mengenalnya, itu suara..

.

.

.

Luhan

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi chagiya, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu. tinggal beberapa. lagipula Sehun akan menjemputmu kan?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas yang sedang ia baca.

"Aku ingin sekarangg. Tadi aku sudah membatalkannya"

"Kau tidak kasihan? jarak universitasnya dengan kantor ini lumayan jauh"

"Ia bilang tadi ia belum jalan. kajja chagiyaa"

"Baiklah baiklah ayo"

Baekhyun kalang kabut mendengar langkah sepatu yang semakin mendekat dari dalam, ia menatap sekitar dan berjalan kearah tiang tidak jauh dari pintu . ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tiang yang lumayan berisi, tubuhnya yang kecil sangat memudahkannya kali ini. Sekarang, ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki tubuh mungil.

Benar saja, Chanyeol dan Luhan keluar dari pintu itu dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Baekhyun melihatnya, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya agar tidak berteriak marah pada Luhan yang berani menyentuh namjanya. mereka berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun. namja manis itu sangat shock. ternyata benar dugaannya. Ia diselingkuhi dan dikhianati Luhan yang sudah ia anggap hyung nya sendiri. apa salahnya pada mereka?

Matanya berkaca-kaca. ia berjalan pelan mengikuti Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sudah keluar dari kantor besar ini. Baekhyun segera memasuki mobilnya lebih cepat dari keduanya, ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang ingin masuk ke dalam mobil mewah milik Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah cafe. bukan kemauannya tapi keharusan. ia masih mengikuti kedua sejoli itu. pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari mereka. Chanyeol dan Luhan memasuki cafe itu dan berjalan menghampiri meja kosong. Baekhyun memilih duduk disamping meja mereka. ia terlihat seperti seorang stalker. kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya, topi yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya dan masker, semua benda itu ia temui dengan tidak sengaja dijok mobil belakang. ia benar-benar berniat menguntit keduanya. sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh perlahan.

"Kau ingin memesan apa Baby Lu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengusap kepala Luhan lembut

"Ice Cream Strawberry" jawab Luhan semangat

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar chagi akan kupesankan" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan tahu, ia sedang diikuti adik angkatnya Baekhyun tapi ia membiarkannya saja. membiarkan semuanya terbongkar. ia sudah lelah menjadi kekasih yang selalu dinomor duakan. ia menyeringa kecil.

"Bodoh sekali kau Byun Baekhyun. kau tidak sadar? selama ini kau telah di duakan. maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai namja mu. Hahah" Luhan mengeraskan suaranya sedikit. beruntung sekali, pengunjung siang ini sepi hanya ada beberapa itu pun mereka sibuk sendiri tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Luhan.

Baekhyun bergetar, tubuhnya lemas. benarkah? benar apa yang diucapkan Luhan? ia tidak menyangka selama ini ia menerima kebohongan yang begitu besar. air matanya bertambah deras membasahi masker yang ia gunakan.

"Ini chagi" Chanyeol yang baru datang segera menyodorkan ice cream strawberry pesanan Luhan

"Terima kasih" Luhan mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Cup

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menutup mata erat tidak kuasa menahan sakit dihatinya.

"Suapi" pinta Luhan manja, sekilas ia melirik Baekhyun yang bergetar. ia tersenyum senang.

"Manjaa" ucap Chanyeol tapi tetap mengambil sendok dan menyendokkan ice cream ke dalam mulut Luhan.

"Mashitaa" ujar Luhan imut

"Haha" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Luhan gemas sedangkan korbannya hanya mempoutkan bibir.

Cup

Cup

Lagi, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Luhan tidak tahan melihat bibir merah muda itu. sedikit melumatnya. Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan bibir lembut Chanyeol. Luhan membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Brak

Baekhyun tidak sengaja memukul meja didepannya membuat kedua orang itu melepaskan ciuman dan menatap Baekhyun heran, tidak. hanya Chanyeol saja yang heran dengan sikap namja itu. Chanyeol belum sadar itu adalah kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu pergi dari cafe dengan langkah tergesa. ingin secepatnya meninggalkan cafe ini. ia membiarkan begitu saja mobilnya dan memilih berjalan kaki.

"Apa sebegitu tidak pantasnya aku memilikimu, Park Chanyeol? Hiks" teriaknya marah. Ia berlari menyusuri jalan tidak menghiraukan bahu-bahu yang ia tabrak dan umpatan kesal yang dilontarkan untuknya. langkah kakinya mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ditaman yang cukup sepi, entah daerah mana ia tidak tahu. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia berjalan kearah bangku taman dan mendudukinya dengan kasar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA PARK CHANYEOLLLL APA AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK MU HAHHHH?!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang sambil menangis histeris. Air matanya menetes di rerumputan taman. Kalau sudah seperti ini ia butuh seseorang untuk menenangkan dan memeluknya siapapun itu, tapi tidak mungkin, ia hanya sendiri disini.

"Park Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan cintaku? Aku tulus mencintaimu! AKU TULUS MENCINT-"

"Uljima" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang membuat tangisnya berhenti seketika. ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit tan yang menatapnya. namja tan itu mendekati Baekhyun, mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. ia menyodorkan saputangan putih, namja manis itu hanya menatap saputangan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Pakailah" ia menyodorkan kembali. Baekhyun mengambil perlahan dan mengusap pipinya dengan saputangan yang diberikan namja itu.

"G-gomawo" ucapnya pelan. tapi air mata kembali menuruni wajahnya. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

"Ya, siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu

"Byun Baekhyun, k-kau?" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap namja itu.

"Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai"

"Mengapa kau menangis hm? tidak sepantasnya namja manis sepertimu menangis" sambungnya. namja tan yang diketahui bernama Kai menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh perlahan.

"Dikhianati. Yeah. kau tahu rasanya? menyakitkan" entah keajaiban darimana ia mengeluarkan alasan ia menangis. biasanya, Baekhyun akan sangat tertutup meski dengan Sehun.

"Aku sangat tahu rasanya" ucapnya pelan. Kai menundukan kepala berusaha melupakan ingatan-ingatan kesedihan diotaknya.

"Hidup harus dinikmati. kau harus bangkit. kajja ikut denganku kita bersenang-senang" Kai berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanan kearah Baekhyun. ia menatap sebentar tangan namja itu dan sesaat kemudian meraihnya.

Kai menyeringa tipis. sangat tipis hingga Baekhyun tidak menyadari hal itu.

.

.

Kai menuangkan vodca ke dalam gelas Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati meminumnya. ia sudah setengah mabuk mengingat sudah beberapa gelas vodca yang ia tenggak.

'Aku tidak tega menjerumuskanmu ke dalam dunia hitam yang mengikatku' batin Kai menatap Baekhyun. merasa ditatap, Baekhyun menatap balik Kai. namja berkulit tan itu memajukan wajahnya hingga tinggal beberapa cm saja. bibir mereka saling bersapaan yang lama kelamaan menjadi panas. Kai menggigit bibir Baekhyun memerintah agar membuka bibir kenyal itu. Baekhyun yang mengerti, membuka sedikit bibirnya. Kai dengan ganas memasuki rongga mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, menyesapi setiap inci dari mulut mungil itu. lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, berlomba menjadi yang terhebat dalam ciuman panas ini. Kai mendorong telak lidah Baekhyun dan kembali menguasai rongga hangat itu, ia menghisap lidah Baekhyun kuat membuat namja itu melenguh.

"Enghh" Baekhyun meremas bahu Kai agar ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kai mengabulkannya, ia juga butuh pasokan oksigen. beberapa saat mengambil jeda, ia kembali menyerang bibir Baekhyun yang memerah dan membengkak, terlihat sangat menggoda di matanya. ia melumat pelan, meresapi bibir yang sekarang menjadi candu nya selain barang-barang haram yang ia punya. bibir Baekhyun terasa sangat manis. bahkan ia yang tidak menyukai manis menjadi pecinta rasa menyenangkan itu khususnya untuk bibir Baekhyun saja tidak yang lain apalagi permen.

Kai berpindah pada telinga Baekhyun. mengulumnya lembut, menikmati setiap inci yang ada ditubuh namja manis itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kenikmatan yang diberi Kai sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terkesan kasar. Kai menyentuhnya secara perlahan tapi kenikmatan yang ia terima lebih hebat dari kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Kai lakukan.

Tangan kanan Kai membuka satu persatu kancing yang mengait kemeja Baekhyun, tidak sampai semua hanya sebagian. ia menelusupkan tangan kanannya ke punggung putih nan mulus Baekhyun. sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengusap perut namja didepannya tidak kalah lembut dengan bibirnya yang masih menikmati telinga Baekhyun. keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati setiap detik yang tercipta.

"shhh" bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan kecil ketika tangan Kai mulai naik ke nipple sebelah kanannya. memilin dan menariknya perlahan. tangan Baekhyun mulai melingkari leher Kai membuat jarak diantara mereka terhapus. Baekhyun mulai mengecup leher, menghisapnya pelan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan samar. ia melakukannya berulang-ulang membuat banyak kissmark disekitar leher dan bahu Kai.

"Kau nakal hm" Kai menatap Baekhyun nafsu ia mendorongnya kearah ranjang dan segera menindihnya. Kai menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya" Kai melepas kancing yang tersisa dan menyingkap kemeja Baekhyun kesamping. namja dengan kulit tan itu menjilati pusar Baekhyun. menusukan lidahnya kedalam sana. Baekhyun menegang, rasanya sangat geli sekaligus nikmat.

"akhh shh" Baekhyun meronta dalam kuncian tubuh Kai. tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan namja diatasnya. Kai tersenyum dalam jilatannya. ia menuruni sedikit lidahnya sampai di pinggang Baekhyun, menelusurinya dengan lidah. Sungguh! ini sangat nikmat bagi Baekhyun. ia semakin meronta mendapat perlakuan dari Kai. namja itu benar-benar dapat memanjakan dirinya.

"Ohh~ nghh" Kai kembali naik hingga sampai di ceruk lehernya. menghirup dalam aroma yang keluar dari kulit putih Baekhyun. namja diatasnya menggerakan lidah menuju belahan dada bidangnya. menggesekkan hidungnya di pertengahan membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"J-jangan menggodakuhh Kai shh" ucapnya menahan kenikmatan yang melanda

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan bangkit berdiri. ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan nafsu tapi ia berusaha menahannya. namja tan itu melepaskan kaosnya dengan sangat perlahan menggoda namja di ranjangnya yang sudah menggelepar tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang masih terasa. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Kai, cepatlah" rengeknya

"Kau sangat semangat. Perlahan Byun, nikmati" titah Kai mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah melepas sendiri kemejanya. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dipermainkan oleh Kai segera membalikan posisi hingga sekarang ia berada diatas menduduki perut ber-abs Kai. Baekhyun mencium ganas bibir tebal Kai. menghisapnya kuat. tangan Baekhyun menuju selangkangan Kai yang sudah menegang, ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya. ia meremas pelan junior Kai dari luar membuatnya mendesah tertahan. Baekhyun mulai menggoda lagi, ia memijat dari ujung junior menuju twins ball begitu secara berulang. Kai yang tidak tahan, mendesah sekeras mungkin. urat-urat dilehernya timbul, ia sedang menahan nafsu untuk menyerang Baekhyun. namja yang menggodanya tersenyum senang. ia melepaskan tautan, berpindah pada kotak-kotak abs diperut Kai, menjilat dan menghisap satu persatu. ia menikmatinya, ini sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun membuka resleting celana Kai, menurunkannya sampai tergeletak di lantai. yang tersisa hanya celana dalam yang menonjol. namja itu menelan ludahnya sedikit takut melihat junior Kai yang besar. ia bukan namja murahan yang sering bercinta dengan setiap lelaki, hanya Chanyeol yang selalu mengisi holenya jadi jangan salahkan dia jika rasa takut tetap menghinggapi ketika ia melihat junior besar yang akan masuk kedalam hole nya.

"K-kai punyamu besar sekali" gumamnya sambil sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Kai yang merasa kenikmatannya menghilang, menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Kai memastikan. ia hanya dapat mendengar kata terakhir ucapan Baekhyun yang 'besar sekali' sebelumnya ia tidak terlalu fokus.

"I-itu mu" Baekhyun menunjuk junior Kai dengan polosnya. namja itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Juniornya?

"Bukankah sangat nikmat?" tanyanya menarik tangan pemuda mungil itu. kini giliran ia yang berada diatas.

"Aku tidak tahan" Kai melepas celana Baekhyun beserta cd nya tidak lupa juga memberi sentuhan pada paha mulusnya. ia menarik cd nya sendiri memperlihatnya junior besar miliknya.

Kai membalik tubuh Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit bongkahan kenyal itu kehadapannya. ia melesatkan lidahnya didalam hole namja yang tengah menggeliat nikmat itu dengan lembut. saliva Kai menetes dari hole Baekhyun. merasa sudah cukup, ia memposisikan juniornya didepan hole hangat Baekhyun, perlahan ia mendorong masuk. sesak dan hangat. itu yang ia rasakan saat juniornya berhasil tertanam disana. Baekhyun mencakar apapun yang ada didepannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit diholenya. ia meneteskan air matanya, perih sekali.

"Nanti akan terasa nikmat Byun" Kai mengecup bibir namja itu berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menggerakannya Kai" ucap Baekhyun setelah merasa hole nya dapat menyesuaikan. Kai mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan juniornya perlahan, sangat perlahan tidak ingin membuat namja itu merasa sakit.

"ashh" Baekhyun menutup mata menikmati gerakan lembut Kai

Namja tan itu tidak menambah kecepatan gerakannya sama sekali walau ia merasa Baekhyun tidak merasa sakit bahkan namja itu sekarang mendesah. ia hanya berusaha menikmati setiap detiknya bersama Baekhyun.

"B-bisa kahhh lebih c-cepat Kai?" ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela desahannya. Kai yang tidak tahan, mempercepat sedikit gerakannya. memutar-mutar juniornya sendiri ke kiri dan kanan mencari kenikmatan. berkali-kali ia menumbuk prostat Baekhyun dan berkali-kali juga Baekhyun berteriak ketika Kai berhasil menumbuk titik terdalamnya. pemuda dengan surai hitam itu menarik perlahan juniornya dan memasukan kembali, begitu seterusnya tanpa ada tambahan kecepatan sedikitpun.

Cklek

Kai melirik pintunya, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. matanya terbelalak, gerakannya berhenti. Bagaimana tidak? di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar terdapat dua orang namja tampan yang melihat aksi panas mereka, itu sangat memalukan.

"Ya Jongin! seharusnya kau kunci pintu, bodoh!" ucap salah satu namja dengan nada sinis.

"Kalian memangcingku" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk.

"B-baekhyun hyung?"

.

.

tbc

Gimana? gaje banget? aduh mian.

Typo nya berkurang ato nambah banyak? maaf ya kalo tambah banyak hhe

Mind to review? hhe


	3. Chapter 3

_"B-bisa kahhh lebih c-cepat Kai?" ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela desahannya. Kai yang tidak tahan, mempercepat sedikit gerakannya. memutar-mutar juniornya sendiri ke kiri dan kanan mencari kenikmatan. berkali-kali ia menumbuk prostat Baekhyun dan berkali-kali juga Baekhyun berteriak ketika Kai berhasil menumbuk titik terdalamnya. pemuda dengan surai hitam itu menarik perlahan juniornya dan memasukan kembali, begitu seterusnya tanpa ada tambahan kecepatan sedikitpun._

_Cklek_

_Kai melirik pintunya, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. matanya terbelalak, gerakannya berhenti. Bagaimana tidak? di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar terdapat dua orang namja tampan yang melihat aksi panas mereka, itu sangat memalukan._

_"Ya Jongin! seharusnya kau kunci pintu, bodoh!" ucap salah satu namja dengan nada sinis._

_"Kalian memangcingku" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk._

_"B-baekhyun hyung?"_

_._

_. _

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu. matanya membesar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka tanda bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini S-sehun?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap melihat sahabatnya Sehun disamping namja tinggi bersurai pirang.

"Hyung, ada apa? harusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu arghh" ucap Kai tajam pada namja tinggi itu. wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Ada barang bagus, aku ingin mengambilnya bersamamu serta anak albino ini. dan ya bukankah kita tidak biasa bersikap sopan Kim Jongin?"

"Dan yeah aku menemukan namja berkulit tan yang sedang menusuk hole merah muda namja manis itu. kalian memancingku Ohh" lanjutnya mulai mendekati ranjang dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya terdiam shock masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang disuguhkan didepannya. sebagai seorang namja yang termasuk sudah bertumbuh dewasa memang ia cukup polos.

"Yak! Wu Yi Fan menjauh kau" teriak Kai melempar bantal yang berada disampingnya kearah namja tinggi yang ia panggil Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. sedangkan Kris berhasil menghindar disetiap bantal yang dilempar Kai.

"Tidak! aku juga ingin bermain dengan kalian, hidupku sangat penat. menghibur diri tidak masalah bukan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit desahan pada ucapannya. Kai terdiam membeku, kalau ia sudah sangat malu seperti ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan susah mencerna kejadian didepannya.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau masuk, kau juga ingin menikmati surga dunia kan? cepat masuk dan tutup pintu" perintah Kris tanpa membalik tubuhnya masih setia berjalan kearah ranjang dengan perlahan. setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang ada didepannya, tanpa pikir panjang namja berkulit putih itu melaksanakan perintah dari Kris, menutup lalu mengunci pintu dan berjalan mengekori Kris. ia juga seorang namja yang tergoda pada pemandangan panas didepannya.

"K-kai" gumam Baekhyun melihat Kris dan Sehun berdiri di pinggir ranjang dengan tatapan nafsu. Kris menaiki ranjang dan menghampiri wajah Baekhyun.

"Manis" pujinya setelah itu membuka pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh tingginya hingga sekarang ia naked, dapat dilihat junior besarnya yang sudah berdiri. Baekhyun menutup matanya takut. Kai masih belum sadar dari keterjutannya hanya diam.

"Heihei mengapa tutup mata eoh?" tanya Kris. ia sudah duduk di dada namja manis itu, tentunya tidak terlalu menumpukan dirinya pada dada Baekhyun bisa-bisa namja itu sesak nafas menahan bobot tubuh Kris.

"Aku taku- hmphh" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena mulut mungilnya diisi dengan benda besar nan panjang milik Kris, namja itu menggerakan keluar masuk juniornya didalam mulut Baekhyun dengan brutal, otomatis gerakannya berpengaruh juga pada gerakan tubuh Baekhyun, holenya ikut bergerak maju mundur sehingga junior Kai yang berada didalamnya bergerak. Kai akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya karena juniornya bergerak nikmat, ia kembali menusuk juniornya dalam-dalam menyentuh prostat Baekhyun, namja manis yang sedang mengulum junior Kris melenguh pelan. ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan desahannya karena junior namja tinggi itu menghalangi, Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkannya tapi Kris terus memaju mundurkannya tanpa henti, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan dua namja tampan itu.

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah, adegan dewasa didepannya membangkitkan junior didalam sana. ia bergegas membuka pakaian dan menaiki ranjang yang sudah berderit sejak permainan nikmat mereka. Sehun menuju perut putih Baekhyun, mengecupnya pelan dan menghisapnya menimbulkan kissmark ciptaannya, namja putih itu menatap sebentar, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri ternyata ia dapat melakukan hal yang sudah ia impikan dulu walau ia tidak terlalu mengerti, hanya mengikuti insting bahwa ia harus melakukan ini. Sehun menghisap pusar Baekhyun dalam, mengigit-gigit pelan. ia berpindah pada pinggang Baekhyun, menjilat dan menghisap begitu seterusnya disetiap titik tubuh Baekhyun yang ia temui. Kai dan Kris masih asyik menusukan junior milik mereka pada masing-masing lubang kepunyaan namja manis itu. Sehun melihat Kai dan Kris yang dilanda kenikmatan ingin juga merasakan hole hangat milik Baekhyun seperti mereka. nafsu menguasai diri seorang Sehun namjachingu Luhan ini.

"Nghh ahh ohh k-kau sangathh manis" desah Kris memejamkan mata sambil menusukan juniornya lebih dalam pada mulut Baekhyun. namja manis yang sedang ditunggangi Kris mulai mengigit-gigit kecil kulit junior itu. Kris memilin kedua nipple Baekhyun sebagai ganti pegangannya. ia mencubit keras nipple kiri Baekhyun hingga namja itu sedikit kuat mengigit junior tersebut. bukannya kesakitan, ia malah mendesah keras. Kris tentu saja terus mengulanginya.

Kai sedikit merasa sakit ketika Baekhyun mendesah tertahan karena Kris, ia mau Baekhyun hanya mendesah karenanya, karena seorang Kim Jongin bukan Wu Yi Fan atau pun Oh Sehun. ia menusuk kasar prostat Baekhyun berulang kali semakin cepat berbeda sekali dengan diawal dimana ia sangat perlahan dan lembut. Kris semakin bernafsu karena gerakan brutal yang dilakukan Kai, itu malah membuat juniornya semakin liar di mulut Baekhyun. ia menambah kecepatan tusukannya. Sehun yang sedang menghisap pinggang Baekhyun sedikit terganggu karena goncangan dahsyat yang dilakukan kedua hyungnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau ia harus mengalah dan menerimanya.

"Ohhh God shhh ahhh" Kai mendesah, hole Baekhyun menghisap rakus juniornya menyuruhnya agar semakin dalam menusuk lubang hangat itu. ia menyetujuinya, Kai menenggelamkan juniornya dalam beberapa detik lalu menariknya. ia menggerakan juniornya ke kiri dan kanan lalu atas dan bawah terakhir adalah maju mundur dengan kasar. disetiap gerakan ia selalu mendesah nikmat, sedikit heran mengapa hole Baekhyun sangat sempit meski ia telah menusuk-nusuk kasar beberapa kali.

Kai dan Kris masih dengan liar menggerakan junior mereka, belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan mencapai puncaknya. mereka sudah sangat terlatih dalam permainan panas ini jadi jangan bertanya mengapa mereka sangat kuat. yang tersiksa akibat permainan Kai dan Kris adalah Baekhyun serta sahabatnya Sehun. Baekhyun yang tersiksa karena menahan desahan terus sedangkan mereka berdua masih semangat menungganginya dan Sehun yang sedikit kesusahan menjilat dan menghisap kulit putih Baekhyun karena gerakan terlalu brutal hyung-hyung nya.

"YAA KIM JONGIN WU YI FAN! BISA KAH KALIAN SEDIKIT TENANG? AKU TIDAK BISA BERKONSETRASI PADA SETIAP HISAPANKU PADA KULIT BAEKHYUN HYUNG" teriak Sehun meluapkan kekesalannya membuat ketiga orang itu berhenti dan menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun merona malu mendengar namanya disebut dalam teriakan namja yang selalu menampakan wajah datar dan sekarang berteriak seperti orang kesetanan itu.

**Tak**

**Tak **

"awhh appo" ringis Sehun yang mendapat jitakan keras di masing-masing pelipisnya. wae?

"PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!" balas mereka bersamaan dengan teriakan tidak kalah keras yang tadi dilontarkan Sehun. namja yang paling muda diantara mereka itu meringkuk ngeri mendengar teriakan Kai dan Kris.

Ranjang yang mereka tiduri berdecit kembali, Kai dan Kris menggerakan juniornya brutal di masing-masing hole. dan desahan kembali membahana disekitar ruangan.

**Drtt Drtt **

"Ish sialan" Kris mencabut juniornya dan berjalan kearah celananya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Baekhyun mendesah lega karena benda besar Kris telah pergi.

"Yeoboseyo" serunya sedikit malas

"..."

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja Tuan Kim? kami sedang sangat sibuk"

"..."

"Oh baiklah, kami akan segera kesana"

Kris menutup ponselnya dan beralih pada Sehun yang sedang menjilati dada Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun, kau harus ikut aku sekarang. Tuan Kim menyuruh kita untuk mengambil barangnya" ucap Kris sambil memakai pakaiannya dengan gerakan cepat

"Ck! aku tidak mau, ajak saja Jongin hyung"

"Tapi kau yang disuruh Sehun! Jongin sudah mendapat tugas lain" Kris menatap Sehun tajam. nyali namja itu seketika menciut melihat tatapan Kris yang tajam, ia bergegas memakai kain yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kajja" Sehun menarik tangan Kris kasar setelah ia memakai pakaiannya lengkap.

Kris dan Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar panas itu, tinggal Kai yang masih menusuk hole Baekhyun. sejak pembicaraan Kris ditelpon sampai perginya kedua orang itu, mereka tidak mempedulikan masih tetap menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang menghadang.

"Akhh s-sedikit lagihh shh" Baekhyun meremas surai kelam Kai. namja tan itu segera menusukan lebih dalam juniornya.

**Crott Crott **

"Nikmatt" Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari sana.

"Tidurlah" ucap Kai memindahkan tubuhnya kesamping dan mengecup pelan pelipis namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih memasuki kelasnya, holenya perih bila ia berjalan. permainan Kai memang berbeda dari Chanyeol, awalnya lembut tapi sampai ditengah-tengah gerakan in outnya semakin cepat tapi tidak dapat ia pungkiri rasa nikmat yang diberikan berlipat-lipat dan juga lamanya waktu mereka bercinta membuat hole pink itu panas dan terluka sedikit.

"Baekhyun hyung" panggil Sehun yang berada dikursinya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun, sedikit canggung karena kejadian kemarin.

"Kau dan Jongin hyung sampai ronde berapa?" tanyanya

"Oh Sehun, bisa kah kau pelankan suaramu huh" Baekhyun mendengus sebal

"Kkk~ duduklah, aku yakin walau cuma 1 ronde tapi membutuhkan waktu lama, Jongin hyung sangat kuat menahan puncak kenikmatannya" ucapnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan risih dari mahasiswa lain. benar sekali, setelah kai mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Baekhyun, sepuluh menit kemudian ia menusuk kembali juniornya dan percintaan mereka baru berakhir pukul 2 pagi.

"Sehun diam! kau membuatku malu"

"Oh ayolah hyung, santai saja"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun. "Kau tidak merasakannya Sehun"

"Kau salah hyung, aku sering diperlakukan begini oleh Kris hyung" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya

"Kau pernah melakukannya? kukira kau polos" balasnya sambil mencubit pipi yang menggembung lucu Sehun. jarang-jarang kan ia dapat melihat dan mencubit pose menggemaskan Sehun?

"Awh sakit hyung!"

"Jangan salah dulu hyung, Kris hyung tidak melakukan ehem 'itu' lagipula aku tidak mau menjadi bottom. tapi si namja tiang itu selalu mengejekku yang tidak pernah merasakan bercinta, ia bilang aku sangat cupu huh dan kemarin adalah saatnya aku merasakannya tapi panggilan Tuan Kim menghentikan semuanya" ucapnya sebal

"Berarti kau belum diijinkan Sehun, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakannya hehe lagipula aku juga tidak akan melakukannya dengan sahabatku sendiri"

"Ishh siapa yang mau melakukannya denganmu hyung? tadinya aku ingin menghubungi Luhannie hyung"

"Luhan hyung?" gumam Baekhyun menundukan kepala. potongan-potongan ingatan kemarin siang menghampirinya lagi.

"Waeyo Baek hyung? ada yang salah dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun, biasanya bila ia mengucapkan nama Luhan, Baekhyun pasti dengan semangat menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu yang Luhan perbuat jika Baekhyun sedang berada dirumah.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak"

"Lalu mengapa kau terlihat sedih hyung? kau tidak bisa membohongiku"

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu" Baekhyun tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sehun yang sangat tahu bahwa ia sedang dibohongi dan merasa sekarang keadaan Baekhyun jauh dari kata baik-baik saja hanya bisa mengangguk tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan keluarga mereka toh nanti juga Luhan pasti akan menceritakan masalah yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

"Sehunnie, aku ingin bertanya"

"Apa hyung?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan err namja tinggi itu dan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun memilik dua sahabat namja tampan bahkan bercerita memiliki teman saja tidak pernah, lebih banyak bercerita tentang Luhan.

"Namja dengan tinggi tidak normal itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau ia sering menyuruh kami untuk memanggilnya Kris" buka Sehun sedikit tertawa mengingat wajah Kris ketika ia memanggilnya 'Yifan Hyung' dengan mata sedikit lebar Kris memberi nasihat panjang lebar. tidak bisa dipercaya kan? namja yang terlihat dingin diluar itu bisa berbicara dan menasihati secara panjang lebar pada Sehun atau pun Kai.

"Okeoke" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Awalnya aku bertemu dengan Kris hyung di club malam 2 tahun lalu tepatnya ketika orangtuaku memutuskan bercerai. appa ku yang pergi begitu saja dan eomma ku yang lebih memilih namja kaya dibanding diriku. mereka hanya meninggalkanku sebuah rumah kecil dengan uang sewa yang belum dibayar selama 3 bulan, tidak ada satu barang mewah pun yang ada didalam rumah itu bahkan uangku hanya tinggal beberapa. aku kalut. frustasi" Sehun berkata dengan sangat pelan bahkan Baekhyun harus memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih detail mendengar penjelasan Sehun. ia mengusap bahu Sehun pelan, menenangkan sahabatnya.

Jeda sebentar, Sehun kembali melanjutkan. "aku mencoba mencari hiburan diluar, saat aku pulang tepat malam itu aku melihat Kris hyung melakukan transaksi disebuah lorong. ia melihatku, selama beberapa hari ia selalu berusaha mencari cara untuk menutup mulutku namun entah keberuntungan atau kepintaranku aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan oh atau lebih tepatnya merasakan imbasnya, mungkin untuk menyumpal mulutku agar tidak mengadu pada hukum ia mengajakku untuk bergabung, sepertinya ia mencari tahu semua tentangku. pada saat itu keuanganku sudah sangat menipis, aku tidak ingin putus kuliah, masih banyak yang harus kucapai dikehidupanku dan aku hampir saja diusir dari rumah kecil itu kalau saja Kris hyung tidak menyelamatkanku dengan membayar biaya sewaannya dan saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya. aku dikenalkan dengan Kai hyung, ia sangat dingin tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa nyaman dengan sikap kekanakan mereka jika di dalam, berbeda sekali dengan diluar. aku merasa hidupku berarti karena mereka, sahabatku Baekhyun hyung dan namjachinguku Luhannie hyung" jelas Sehun tersenyum tapi rasa bersalah terpancar dari matanya. jujur, Sehun merasa bersalah menyembunyikan ini semua dari Baekhyun, seharusnya ia segera memberi tahu sahabatnya itu dari dulu tapi ia terlalu takut sahabatnya itu akan pergi karena tidak ingin bersahabat dengan seorang penjahat seperti dirinya.

"Hm memang Kris hyung melakukan transaksi apa? dan bergabung?" tanya Baekhyun polos

"Narkoba dan barang yang ilegal lainnya" bisik Sehun. Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sahabatnya ini adalah pengedar narkoba, memang dua tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang ia melihat perubahan Sehun, seperti jika ponsel Sehun berdering maka tidak lama kemudian Sehun mengangkat dan segera pergi, terkesan sangat sibuk dan juga kehidupan Sehun yang terlihat lebih mewah.

"Kau harus selalu hati-hati Sehunnie" Baekhyun tersenyum. ia tidak mungkin memaksa Sehun untuk keluar dari pekerjaan gelap itu kan? apa hak nya? lagipula siapa yang menjamin kehidupan Sehun jika ia keluar? tidak akan ada yang mau menerima pekerjaan seseorang dengan status orang itu adalah mahasiswa terlebih mendapat pekerjaan mapan. meski Baekhyun membantu namja itu sekalipun dalam mencari pekerjaan dan diterima tapi hasilnya pasti sangat kurang memenuhi kebutuhan lainnya.

"Ohya, nanti akan ada mahasiswa baru kau pasti sangat senang melihatnya" ucap Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Siap-" belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Mr. Lee datang menghampiri kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya tegas

"Pagi Mr. Lee" ucap semua serentak

"Pagi ini, kelas kalian kedatangan mahasiswa baru. silahkan masuk" Mr. Lee melirik pintu yang terbuka lebar, tidak lama kemudian seorang namja cukup tinggi berkulit tan dan bersurai gelap memasuki kelas. seketika yeoja dan namja berstatus uke berteriak tertahan. ia adalah Kim Jongin atau Kai.

"Annyeong, Kim Jongin imnida tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kai" ucapnya didepan kelas.

"Baiklah Jongin, kau bisa duduk dipojok sana dekat dengan meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun-ssi tolong angkat tanganmu" perintah Mr. Lee

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya perlahan, semua mata tertuju padanya. tatapan sinis dan iri memancar dari mata mahasiswa yang tadi meneriakan Kai. Bagaimana tidak? mereka berharap namja yang sudah mereka anggap Pangeran itu bisa duduk dengan mereka tapi harapan itu harus mereka buang mendengar penuturan Mr. Lee

Kai menghampiri kursi di samping Baekhyun, matanya menatap Baekhyun intens. rasanya manik mata miliknya susah dialihkan kearah lain jika sudah memandang wajah manis namja itu.

"Hello Byun" bisik Kai ketika ia ingin mendudukan diri. Baekhyun sedikit bergidik mendengar bisikan Kai.

Sehun menatap keduanya, matanya bergerak kekiri dan kanan menatap Kai dan Baekhyun bergantian, mencoba mencari sesuatu dari sasaran yang ia tatap. ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Kai bertanya tentang universitas Baekhyun kemarin malam dan meminta Kris untuk mengurusi kepindahan kuliahnya.

"Baiklah, kelas hari ini bisa kita mulai" ujar Mr. Lee

.

.

"Byun, kajja aku lapar" Kai menarik-narik tangan kiri Baekhyun sedikit manja. Sehun yang berada disampingnya terdiam melihat perubahan tingkah 180 derajat yang dilakukan Kai, namja tan itu tidak pernah bermanja-manja seperti itu pada siapapun termasuk dirinya dan Kris bahkan kepada kedua orangtuanya pun belum pernah ia lihat.

"Kai, kau kenapa? manja sekali"

"Aku lapar Byunniee"

"Mwoya?! Byunnie? seenaknya saja kau mengganti-ganti"

"Sudah hyung, kajja kita ke cafetaria aku juga lapar" potong Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Kai menuju pintu.

"Baekkie" ujar seorang namja ketika mereka berhasil keluar kelas. Baekhyun mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya, ia tahu sangat tahu suara yang memanggilnya, Chanyeol.

"Channie" lirihnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu matanya menangkap seseorang dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Luhannie hyung" Sehun berjalan kearah belakang Chanyeol tempat seseorang yang ternyata Luhan berada.

_'Channie mulai berani membawa Luhan hyung didepanku?' _batinnya sedih

"Kemarin sore aku ke apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada, kau kemana chagi?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

"Aku menginap di apartemen temanku, Yeollie" jawab Baekhyun sedikit malas. Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban itu sedikit heran. ada apa dengan Baekhyunnya? mengapa seperti tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? batinnya berkata-kata. senyumnya memudar.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Chanyeol berusaha menarik perhatian Baekhyun

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Haha biasa saja Channie, kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak, aku kesini untukmu"

"Byunnie, cepat aku lapar" Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun seenaknya tidak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol karena menyentuh miliknya.

"Hyung, kau tahu? kemarin dia berdiam diri saja, mungkin ia merindukanmu" ucap Sehun. ia merangkul mesra Luhan.

"Ya semoga saja. Sehun, namja yang tadi menarik Baekki ku siapa? mengapa dengan santainya ia menyentuh milikku?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit sinis. Luhan mendengarnya. seketika hatinya mencelos.

"Dia Kim Jongin, mahasiswa baru teman lama Baekhyun hyung" jawab Sehun sedikit berbohong. tidak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau Kai itu adalah teman yang dikenal Baekhyun karena kejadian kemarin?

"Luhannie hyung ada apa? tidak baisanya kau kesini. apa kau merindukanku?" Sehun menggoda Luhan yang masih berada dibelakang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan dirinya yang merangkul Luhan.

_'Aku sedang menemani kekasihku menemui namja sialan itu' _batin Luhan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun. mata indahnya menatap tajam lantai universitas seolah ia sedang menatap Baekhyun yang ia panggil 'namja sialan' tapi sedetik kemudian matanya melembut dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh tatapan cintai, itu yang Sehun kira. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Oh Sehun. aku hanya merindukan Baekhyun"

"Kau berani berbohong padaku Princess?" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya

_'Cih! bagaimana bisa dulu aku menerima namja menjijikan sepertinya'_ umpat namja imut itu. tentu saja dalam hati. umpatannya tidak pantas sekali dengan wajah imutnya.

"Kau menyebalkan" dengus Luhan. yeah menyebalkan dalam arti menjijikan. berbeda tipis dengan yang ia ungkapkan dalam hati.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku bukan? jujur saja" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju Cafetaria. tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan panjang Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang melamun memikirkan perubahan sikap Baekhyun dan namja berkulit tan yang tadi menarik tangan Baekhyun. ia masih belum percaya jika Baekhyun dan namja yang diperkenalkan Sehun adalah Kai hanya teman lama. entahlah hatinya tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun? aku dan Luhan harus kembali ke kantor" ucap Chanyeol ditengah perjalanan. Luhan hanya terdiam, lebih baik ia menatap Chanyeol dari samping. namja mungil itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol. posisi Sehun yang berada didepan membelakangi Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan menarik tangan keduanya membuat kedua orang yang sebenarnya sepasang kekasih itu bebas menatap dan menautkan kedua tangan.

.

"Baek hyung" Sehun beserta kedua orang dibelakangnya berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati dua namja.

"Kau kesini juga Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun. matanya siap meluncurkan air mata ketika tadi ia melihat tangan kekasihnya dan hyungnya saling menggenggam seolah tidak ingin dipisahkan satu sama lain.

"Tentu, aku sudah bilang aku lapar kan? Hei hyung, ada apa dengan matamu? apa terkena debu?" tanya Sehun. sebagai seorang sahabat ia sangat hafal dengan tanda-tanda yang ditunjukan Baekhyun tentang perasaan hatinya. ia sangat peka. Sehun bisa menebak kalau beberapa detik atau mungkin menit nanti air mata Baekhyun akan merebak membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Eh? ne, tadi-"

"Byunnie, aku lapar. ayo pesan makanan" Kai memotong ucapan Baekhyun. ia tahu, Baekhyun berbohong.

"Aniya! jangan panggil aku Byunnie" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebal

"Byunnie sangat manis"

**Cup**

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia melihat Kai dengan santainya mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya didepan para mahasiswa dan lebih parahnya didepan dirinya. DIDEPAN KEKASIH SEORANG BYUN BAEKHYUN. berani sekali dia

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" bentaknya pada Kai

"Apa urusanmu?" tantang Kai. ia menyeringa. namja itu tahu, Park Chanyeol yang disebut Baekhyun ditaman itu adalah namja didepannya. namja yang membuat Baekhyun menangis, orang yang sekarang mulai dicintainya. dan tadi ia berniat membuat Chanyeol cemburu mungkin. dan Kai juga tahu apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun ketika ia bilang 'Dikhianati' artinya ia diselingkuhi. Hei, Kai seorang yang jenius dan sudah berpengalaman dengan hal seperti itu. keyakinan bahwa Baekhyun diselingkuhi semakin menguat pada saat ia melihat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Luhan, ternyata tidak hanya Baekhyun yang melihatnya tapi Kai pun ikut serta bahkan tangannya sudah mengepal menahan amarah didalam dirinya.

**Bugh **

Chanyeol meninju rahang Kai hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai, Baekhyun menjerit melihatnya sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya malas. Sehun segera membantu Kai berdiri, ia juga terkejut menemukan hyungnya mengecup bibir sahabatnya.

Sehun berada ditengah Chanyeol dan Kai, ia berhasil membantu Kai berdiri tapi ternyata ia salah mengira bahwa Kai akan langsung pergi seperti biasa, Kai yang tidak ingin terlalu membuang tenaga akibat berkelahi, ia hanya akan membalasnya lain waktu tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, namja itu berniat membalas Chanyeol. perkiraan Sehun yang selalu tepat sekarang salah! salah besar.

"Hentikan!" ucap Sehun

"Minggir" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Sehun kearah samping dengan keras, namja putih itu belum siap sama sekali sehingga menyebabkan ia terbentur meja Cafetaria.

"Kyaa Sehunnieee" Baekhyun histeris melihat dahi Sehun mengeluarkan darah, bukannya menolong, Luhan hanya tersenyum sinis.

Chanyeol dan Kai saling membalas pukulan satu sama lain, para mahasiswa yang berada disekitarnya mengerubungi mereka. ada yang bersorak memberi semangat ada juga yang berteriak ketakutan.

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol! Kim Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun. nafasnya terengah karena berteriak kencang membuat keduanya terdiam.

**Greb **

Namja tinggi kekasihnya menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun kuat, namja mungil itu meringis menahan sakit. bisa dipastikan pergelangan tangannya memerah atau bahkan membiru. Kai yang melihatnya berusaha mengejar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tapi ekor matanya menangkap Sehun dengan dahi mengeluarkan darah segar beserta ringisan kecil. tanpa babibu lagi ia berlari kearah Sehun dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. dan Luhan hanya menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. bukan pemandangan Sehun yang dahi nya banyak mengeluarkan darah tapi ketika tangan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. hatinya sakit.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan Channie" Baekhyun berusaha menggerakan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan agar genggaman Chanyeol terlepas, tapi nihil. Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Dasar jalang! BISA-BISA NYA KAU DIAM SAJA BAHKAN MEMBELANYA SAAT SEORANG NAMJA MENCIUM MU! APA KAU MALAH MERASA SENANG HAH? JAWAB!" bentak Chanyeol. amarah meliputi dirinya, tidak peduli pada sekitarnya yang menatapnya kaget. bayangkan saja, Chanyeol tengah membentak Baekhyun ditengah keramaian taman siang itu.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Chanyeol? aku tidak seperti itu" hatinya sakit, sangat sakit ketika mendengar orang yang dicintainya mengecapnya sebagai Jalang.

"JAWAB AKU BYUN BAEK"

**Plak! **

Chanyeol melayangkan tangan besarnya pada pipi kiri Baekhyun. sudut bibir namja mungil itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah mengingat betapa kerasnya Chanyeol menamparnya. Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang berdenyut sakit, ia tidak percaya Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal yang kasar padanya. matanya sudah mengalirkan banyak air mata, ia tidak kuat menahan semuanya sendirian.

"Menangis huh? dasar namja bodoh. aku muak denganmu. lebih baik kau mati daripada mengotori bumi dengan sifat jalang mu" Chanyeol mendorong keras bahu Baekhyun hingga namja itu terjatuh. kakinya lemas mendengar umpatan Chanyeol. sebegitu benci kah Chanyeol padanya?

Hei Park Chanyeol, siapa yang sebenarnya memiliki sifat jalang? Baekhyun atau dirimu hm?

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. hatinya terlanjur sakit mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Hanya sampai sini kah aku bersama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berujar pada dirinya sendiri. matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata dengan pandangan kosong kearah rumput taman.

Dikejauhan, terdapat Luhan yang tersenyum sinis. senyumannya sangat mengerikan. hatinya senang melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. ia berharap Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan benar-benar menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersamanya.

Oh ternyata tidak hanya Luhan yang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedari tadi, ada Kai yang menatap sendu Baekhyun. setelah membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan ia meminta perawat disana untuk mengobati Sehun dan dengan cepat ia melesat mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. dan ia mendapati mereka di taman. kakinya ingin sekali melangkahkan diri dihadapan Baekhyun tapi ia berfikir ulang, suasana akan bertambah kacau jika ada dirinya disana, Chanyeol akan semakin marah pada Baekhyun.

"Hei Kkamjong, lihat? aku berhasil lagi menghancurkan hubungan orang. setelah kau dan Kyungsoo lalu Chanyeol dan adikku Baekhyun. fiuh ini menyenangkan" ucap Luhan yang mengetahui keberadaan Kai. ia mendekati Kai.

"Cih! apa kau belum puas juga membuat Kyungsoo jadi membenci ku karena kau? hentikan semuanya Xi Luhan! kau membuat setiap orang membenci orang yang disayanginya. kau iblis" Kai menatap marah Luhan sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringa

"Mengasyikan bukan? nikmati permainanku saja Kkamjong" Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Kai dan segera berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

tbc

Otte? gaje ya? hm memang-_-

Mian, ga memuaskan u.u

Tapi review ne biar semangat ngetik lanjutannya hhe. moga aja ada yang mau\0/

Review dari readers adalah semangatku #cieciee

Oiya, di chapter selanjutnya mau dimasukin couple baru. saran coba Sulay/ ChenMin/ Taoris ?

Saran ne\0/

Gomawo udah baca fic ancur ini kkk


	4. Chapter 4

_Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. hatinya terlanjur sakit mendengar perkataan Chanyeol._

_"Hanya sampai sini kah aku bersama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berujar pada dirinya sendiri. matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata dengan pandangan kosong kearah rumput taman._

_Dikejauhan, terdapat Luhan yang tersenyum sinis. senyumannya sangat mengerikan. hatinya senang melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. ia berharap Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan benar-benar menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersamanya._

_Oh ternyata tidak hanya Luhan yang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedari tadi, ada Kai yang menatap sendu Baekhyun. setelah membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan ia meminta perawat disana untuk mengobati Sehun dan dengan cepat ia melesat mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. dan ia mendapati mereka di taman. kakinya ingin sekali melangkahkan diri dihadapan Baekhyun tapi ia berfikir ulang, suasana akan bertambah kacau jika ada dirinya disana, Chanyeol akan semakin marah pada Baekhyun._

_"Hei Kkamjong, lihat? aku berhasil lagi menghancurkan hubungan orang. setelah kau dan Kyungsoo lalu Chanyeol dan adikku Baekhyun. fiuh ini menyenangkan" ucap Luhan yang mengetahui keberadaan Kai. ia mendekati Kai._

_"Cih! apa kau belum puas juga membuat Kyungsoo jadi membenci ku karena kau? hentikan semuanya Xi Luhan! kau membuat setiap orang membenci orang yang disayanginya. kau iblis" Kai menatap marah Luhan sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringa_

_"Mengasyikan bukan? nikmati permainanku saja Kkamjong" Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Kai dan segera berjalan menjauh._

_._

_._

_. _

"Byunnie" seru Kai mendatangi Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di rerumputan. ia mendongak menatap Kai. namja tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan dengan Baekhyun. dapat dilihat aliran air mata tercetak jelas di pipi putihnya. mata itu masih setia mengalirkan tetes demi tetes air mengekspresikan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kai menatap miris keadaan Baekhyun, ia melihat cap jemari tangan di pipi namja itu.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kai. pertanyaan bodoh bukan? disaat melihat seseorang menangis tentu saja ia sedang tidak baik- baik saja. kau bisa membedakan mana air mata sedih dan bahagia kan Kim Jongin?.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka" Kai menyeka setiap air mata yang bersiap turun, menggagalkan runtuhan air berasa asin itu. Baekhyun masih menangis dalam diam. ia terharu, ternyata ada juga seseorang yang menghargainya setelah apa yang terjadi barusan. namja manis itu meraih tubuh kekar namja bernama Kai dan memeluknya erat. ia terisak pelan di dada bidang Kai, menumpahkan rasa kecewa dan kesedihan yang tersembunyi didalam hati. Kai hanya terdiam, jantungnya berdetak kencang. rasa nyaman dan hangat menelusup perlahan kedalam hatinya. ia tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengusap pelan surai cokelat Baekhyun, tangan satunya bergerak lembut dipunggung kecil namja yang mulai ia cintai ini.

Oh Oh Kai salah! ia salah saat berfikir Chanyeol sudah pergi menjauh dengan mobil mewah yang terparkir di universitas. tepat dibalik sebuah pohon rindang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka, Chanyeol bersembunyi. rindangnya pohon sanggup menelan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Mata besar miliknya melebar melihat kedua orang itu, begitu mesra dan hangat. giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarah yang membuncah di dada. hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Chanyeol beranjak pergi menjauhi mereka, ia bukannya tidak ingin menghentikan acara peluk- memeluk mereka tapi ia masih terlalu emosi untuk menghadapi Baekhyun. apa jadinya bila ia mendatangi mereka? akan terjadi pertumpahan darah mungkin. berlebihan?

.

.

"Baekkie hyung! lusa aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan appa berencana akan tinggal disana" ucap suara lembut dari sambungan telepon. sedikit dibubuhi rasa semangat dan teriakan melengking.

"Benarkah Soo? Aaaaaa akhirnya! aku sangat merindukanmu, merindukan sahabatku ini! Kkk baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu di Bandara lusa nanti, jam berapa Soo?"

"Hm mungkin pukul 15.00 kst. hyung, aku tutup dulu ne, barang-barangku belum selesai dikemas. Annyeong hyungie!" tutup orang tersebut

"Ne. sampai jumpa Soo Baby!"

**PIP **

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan dan melempar ponsel datar tersebut begitu saja diatas ranjang apartemen. Ia tersenyum senang mendengar sahabat kecilnya akan kembali ke Seoul setelah 3 tahun lalu memutuskan untuk menuntut ilmu di Jepang.

Aneh, ia berfikir sahabatnya sangat aneh, tiba-tiba mengabarkan akan pergi ke Jepang keesokan harinya dengan alasan Tuan Do -appa nya dipindah tugaskan kesana. tapi saat ia bertanya pada eomma nya yang notabene sahabat dari orangtua orang yang ia panggil Soo itu ditelpon tadi, ibunya mengatakan Tuan Do tidak dipindah tugaskan kemana pun dan katanya sahabatnya sendiri yang meminta pergi ke Jepang menuntut ilmu disana. apa maksudnya? apa yang ia sembunyikan?. itulah kata-kata yang berkeliaran dibenak Baekhyun ketika mendengar penjelasan sang ibu. sedikit kecewa karena sahabatnya tidak terbuka padanya dan lebih memilih menyembunyikan semuanya tapi seorang Byun Baekhyun berusaha untuk memahami keadaan sahabatnya.

Namja manis itu merebahkan diri diranjang empuk nan lembutnya. menenangkan diri sejenak. pertengkaran dirinya dengan Chanyeol masih dapat jelas diingatannya. perkataan hina Chanyeol kepadanya masih terngiang. teramat sedih ia mengingat semuanya. begitu jelas memori manis dengan Chanyeol diotaknya tapi diluluh lantakan dengan kejadian tadi siang. air matanya kembali bergulir keluar membasahi sedikit ranjangnya.

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" ujarnya pelan. Baekhyun meraih ponsel berwarna putih miliknya yang berada disamping kepala. memilih-milih angka hingga tersusun sebagai nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. nomor sahabatnya, Oh Sehun. ia menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga kirinya sembari bangkit berdiri menuju kamar mandi.

"Yeoboseyo hyung" nada datar terucap dari seberang yang diyakini itu adalah Sehun. bagaimana bisa namja tanpa ekspresi itu masih bisa berucap dengan nada datar setelah tadi siang kepalanya terbentur meja, tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun yang ditunjukan Sehun akibat benturan yang lumayan keras itu. ckck

"Sehun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha sabar menghadapi sikap datar sahabatnya

"Sudah lebih baik. waeyo hyung?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu saja. kau sedang berada dimana?" tanya Baekhyun. ia menatap dirinya sendiri dipantulan cermin besar

"Aku berada di apartemen yang kemarin kau gunakan untuk bercinta bersama Jongin hyung. ada apa?" Sehun berujar tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun malah sedikit menekan ucapannya di kata **'Bercinta bersama Jongin hyung' **

Namja yang berada ditoilet itu merunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah karena malu akan perkataan Sehun meski ia tahu sendiri tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatnya disini.

"Oh Sehunn!" cicit Baekhyun, kentara sekali disana Sehun sedikit terkekeh

"Aku akan segera kesana untuk melihat jelas keadaanmu" hampir saja Baekhyun ingin menutup sambungan sebelum Sehun kembali berucap

"Kau ingin menjengukku atau melihat Jongin hyung?" godanya

"Ishh tentu saja ingin menjengukmu! Awas kau Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun segera mematikan ponselnya, menaruhnya didalam saku celana. ia menyalakan kran wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar setelah itu menatap dirinya kembali di cermin.

"Imut juga" ucapnya percaya diri. beginilah sifat Baekhyun didepan cermin, terlalu percaya diri.

Ya tentunya untuk sedikit menghilangkan kepenatan hari ini dengan pujian yang terlontar sendiri dari bibirnya dan diberikan untuk dirinya sendiri. itu selalu sukses mengembalikan mood nya.

.

.

"Sehunnaaa~" Baekhyun berteriak didepan apartemen yang diberi tahu Sehun di telpon. sebenarnya ia sangat malu datang kesini karena pasti didalam ada Kris dan mungkin juga Kai. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia berniat menjenguk Sehun bukan untuk malu seperti ini. memang seharusnya seperti itu kan?

**Cklek **

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya karena tidak tahan dengan teriakan Baekhyun. "Hyung! tidak pakai berteriak bisa tidak? kau membuat tidurku terganggu karena teriakan jelekmu itu. kau pikir suaramu bagus ha?" omel Sehun, jika ia sudah berkata kasar seperti itu berarti Sehun sedang tidak mood atau tidurnya terganggu. tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar, ia sudah maklum dengan sifat labil namja datar didepannya.

"Suaranya memang bagus, Albino! tidak sepertimu!" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang. beberapa saat kemudian seorang namja tinggi yang diketahui Kris berdiri dibelakang Sehun. si maknae hanya mendelik sebal.

"A-annyeong K-kris ge" sapa Baekhyun gugup

"Annyeong!"

"Masuk hyung" ajak Sehun mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen milik 3 namja itu. selama ini, bila Baekhyun berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya, Sehun akan mengajak Baekhyun ke rumah pribadinya saja bukan ke apartemen ini.

"Bila ingin minum ambil saja sendiri, hyung" ucap Sehun setelah mereka berada diruang tengah. Kris sudah melenggangkan diri berbelok menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menduduki diri di sofa yang berhadapan dengan televisi datar diikuti Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. "Yayaya. kau sudah baik Sehunna? kau tahu? aku sangat khawatir tadi"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, tadi hanya sedikit pusing. kepalaku saja yang berlebihan hingga mengeluarkan darah"

"Syukurlah" Baekhyun menatap sekeliling ruangan besar itu. ia mencari seseorang.

"Kau ingin bertemu Jongin hyung?" tanya Sehun malas

"Ani"

"Jangan berbohong"

"Tidak Sehunniee. untuk apa aku mencarinya?"

"Mungkin kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Mungkin saja" Sehun mengambil remote televisi yang berada di meja dan menekan tombol merah menyalakan televisi tersebut.

"Terserah kau, Sehun! aku lelah uhh"

"Hm hyung, sebaiknya kau jangan menemui Jongin hyung sekarang, ia sedang tidur dan jangan mencoba untuk membangunkannya, ia bisa mengamuk!"

"Ne, aku ingin ambil minum dulu. dimana dapurnya? dan kau lapar kan Sehun? aku akan membuatkan makanan. kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri

"Kau cukup berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke kanan. kau bisa membuat ramen kan? aku ingin itu hyung" jawab Sehun acuh matanya fokus menatap layar televisi

"Tentu saja bisa! itu sangat muda Oh Sehun. baiklah tunggu beberapa menit" namja mungil itu berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke kanan sesuai dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Huahh dapurnya sangat bersih! mereka kan namja, mana mungkin bisa merawat dapur sebersih ini, oh atau mungkin mereka tidak pernah memasak ya?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. ia asik memperhatikan peralatan dapur yang asing dimatanya. maklum saja, ia seorang namja yang tidak terlalu mengenal peralatan dapur meski ia sedikit suka memasak.

Baekhyun mulai membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramen. ia membuat dua ramen, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk sahabatnya.

"Dududu~" Baekhyun bersenandung kecil

Tidak sampai setengah jam 2 ramen telah tersedia di meja makan, ia mengambil nampan dan menaruh kedua mangkuk itu disana, membawanya keruang tengah tempat Sehun berada. Baekhyun berhenti sebentar didepan anak tangga menuju lantai dua. ia mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu bersama Kai. Baekhyun meletakan nampan tersebut di meja nakas dekat tangga dan langsung menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. ia berniat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kai yang telah mengantarnya ke apartemen tadi siang.

Sekedar untuk memaksa Kai membuka mata sebentar dan mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih tidak masalah bukan?

Baekhyun sampai dilantai dua. ia mencoba mengingat letak kamar Kai melalui kejadian tempo hari. namja mungil itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ingatan buruknya. matanya menyusuri banyak pintu disekitarnya, ia semakin kesusahan mengingat karena melihat warna pintu yang sama semua dan letaknya yang berdekatan, banyak pula. mata sipitnya melirik sekilas pintu disamping tangga -yang belum sempat ia lihat tadi. Baekhyun merasa familiar dan sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar. namja manis itu ingat, pintu itu adalah penghubung kamar Kai. Yeah, ia yakin. namja dengan surai cokelat alami itu mengetuk pintu kamar Kai.

**Tok Tok Tok **

"Kai" ucapnya pelan

Hening

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pun.

Namja itu menggerakan kakinya gusar. ia tidak suka menunggu, terkecuali menunggu dengan alasan tertentu. entah keberanian darimana yang hinggap dalam dirinya, ia mencoba menggapi kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

**Cklek **

Terbuka. Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya. ia bersorak senang dalam hati.

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya, menatap sekeliling ruangan besar yang menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka. perlahan ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memasukinya. kedua bola mata itu menangkap sesosok tubuh di pojok ruangan dekat lemari. sesosok tubuh namja yang ia kenal dua hari ini -Kai. Baekhyun mengernyit. Kai berbeda sekali dari biasanya, memang ia baru mengenal seorang Kim Jongin, tapi ia tahu Kai adalah seorang namja yang selalu mengutamakan kebersihan dan kerapian diri dan sekitarnya. ia melihatnya dari kamar Kai yang super bersih dan rapi. jarang kan ada namja seperti itu?

Kai yang didepannya seperti bukan Kai, rambut hitam yang biasanya acak namun terkesan rapi menjadi berantakan, pakaian yang dipakainya sudah banyak terkoyak, bibir kering dan wajah yang sangat pucat. itu yang dilihat Baekhyun setelah mendudukan diri didepan Kai yang tertunduk. sepertinya namja itu belum menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. Kai terlihat tersenyum sendiri atau pun tertawa kecil ketika alat penyuntik ditangan kanannya menembus kulitnya, sesekali juga ia menyayat tangannya dengan pisau lipat. Kai terlalu asik dalam dunia nya untuk menikmati kesenangan sesaat.

Baekhyun membeku. ia tidak sebodoh yang kalian pikirkan. ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai sekarang. hatinya sakit melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat, ternyata seorang pecandu obat- obat terlarang.

"Kai! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!" bentak Baekhyun. matanya memanas. pelupuk matanya berat menahan air mata. wajahnya pun memerah menahan amarah yang memuncak karena kelakuan namja itu.

Kai terkejut. ia mendongak memastikan apa yang ia dengar tadi. matanya melebar melihat namja yang ia cintai sedang berada didepannya, namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka. Kai hanya memastikan bahwa Baekhyun didepannya hanya halusinasi semata karena obat terlarang yang ia suntikan. dan ia dibuat terkejut kembali karena semuanya nyata. Kai tertegun melihat tetesan air mata Baekhyun. ternyata ia sendiri penyebab Baekhyun menangis? padahal ia berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun, namja yang dicintainya menangis karena apapun. tapi nyatanya?

"Bbyunnie?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? mengapa kau menggunakan ini ha? kau tahu akibatnya kan, Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun berteriak didepan wajah namja itu. ia sangat kesal dan marah. mata indahnya sudah mengalirkan banyak air mata.

"M-maaf" Kai hanya bisa berkata maaf. hanya itu yang sanggup ia ucapkan, itu pun harus menggunakan perjuangan. ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, ia memang seorang pemakai.

"Kim Jongin! aku tidak butuh maaf mu! aku hanya ingin kau berhenti, sekarang juga!" ujar Baekhyun lembut namun tegas, seolah ucapannya harus dipatuhi.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. aku sudah terjebak terlalu lama. tidak mungkin bisa berhenti semudah yang kau bayangkan" ucapnya pelan

"Kau pasti bisa, Kai! lihat aku! kau pasti bisa" Baekhyun meraih bahu Kai, menyuruhnya agar menatap dirinya. Kai melakukan itu, ia menatap Baekhyun dalam, keraguan tampak jelas dimatanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Dengarkan aku! masa depanmu akan hancur, Kai. jadi tolong berhentilah"

"TIDAK BYUN BAEKHYUN!" bentaknya

"Hyung" panggil sebuah suara dari arah pintu. keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Sehun, sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"S-sehun?"

"Baekhyun hyung benar, kau harus berhenti memakai barang haram ini" Sehun berkata pada Kai dan mendekati mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur, Oh Sehun!" ucap Kai dingin, menatap Sehun tajam

"Kau sahabatku"

"Aku pergi" Kai berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. ia muak mendengar seruan- seruan yang menyuruhnya berhenti memakai barang candu ini, mereka tidak merasakan betapa susahnya melakukan itu. asal kalian tahu, Kai sangat ingin berhenti tapi tubuhnya sangat membutuhkan barang itu. tubuhnya sudah ketagihan dengan obat- obatan terlarang itu.

**Brak **

Kai membanting pintu keras. Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya menatap Kai dari belakang.

"Hyung, kau harus bersabar. ia memang keras kepala. dan aku yakin kau pasti akan dapat merubahnya" Sehun berucap pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Namja itu mengangguk lemah. "Akan aku coba, Sehunnie"

"Sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang pemakai?" lanjut Baekhyun mulai menatap Sehun. namja yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, berfikir.

"Hm mungkin sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, itu yang aku dengar dari cerita Kris hyung untuk pertama kalinya" ucap Sehun

"Karena apa?"

"Kata Kris hyung, itu semua karena kekasihnya yang pergi. Kris hyung tidak mengatakan namanya" Baekhyun hanya ber -oh ria mendengar ucapan Sehun. sedikit rasa tak nyaman menyergap hatinya mendengar itu semua. apa ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya hingga sampai seperti ini?. batin Baekhyun

"Hyung, tadinya Jongin hyung juga ingin mengajakmu memakai narkoba tetapi tidak jadi karena ia tidak tega padamu. itu yang aku tahu dari curhatan Jongin hyung pada Kris hyung. mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta padamu" ujar Sehun datar

"Ye? mengapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Ia ingin memiliki teman pemakai juga. aku dan Kris hyung bukan pemakai. mungkin ia kesepian" jawab Sehun mengendikan bahunya.

"Ah?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah, kita tinggalkan topik ini. ehm Sehun bisa kah kau menemani ku menjemput sahabatku di bandara lusa nanti?" tanya Baekhyun. ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri

"Apa imbalannya?"

"Ishh kau ini! kau ingin apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit malas

"Aku ingin bertemu Luhannie hyung besok terserah dimana saja, apa bisa kau memberitahunya? aku gugup" jawab Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Oke!"

.

.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran rumah besar nan mewah. ia turun dari mobil setelah memastikan mesin mobil mati. ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan kearah pintu.

_'Aku tidak siap bertemu dengan Luhan hyung' _batinnya ragu

"Baiklah, jangan seperti ini Byun Baekhyun. jalani saja" Baekhyun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. meneliti segala sesuatu yang ada didalamnya.

"Hai Byun Baekhyun" seru Luhan dari arah tangga. ia tersenyum tipis. tersenyum meremehkan lebih tepatnya tapi karena jarak keduanya yang sedikit jauh menyebabkan senyuman tersebut tidak terlihat dari pandangan Baekhyun

"Eh? Luhan hyung? hyung tidak kerja?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha senormal mungkin

"Tidak, aku lelah Baekki" ucapnya dengan nada manja. pura-pura manja.

"Kkk kalau begitu jangan terlalu dipaksakan hyung. kau harus banyak istirahat"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sedikit malas. _'Aku juga tahu bodoh!' _

"Hyung persiapkan dirimu, kekasih tercintamu akan datang" Baekhyun menatap jahil Luhan

_'Kekasih tercinta? Chanyeol kah?'_ Luhan tersenyum manis jika memang Chanyeol yang akan datang. ternyata ia lupa kalau Baekhyun masih menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, mana mungkin Baekhyun berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Ehemm dasar Nyonya Oh!" ujar Baekhyun mendekati Luhan, ia ingin menuju kamarnya di lantai atas

"Ha?" Luhan mengernyit, ia baru sadar yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan kekasih tercinta adalah Oh Sehun bukan Park Chanyeol. ia tersenyum kecut

"Aku senang" ucapnya datar dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun

_'Apa Luhan hyung maksud aku berkata kekasih tercinta adalah Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan, apa mereka benar-benar ada hubungan dibelakangku?' _batinnya miris. ia melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo Sehun-ah"

"Luhannie hyung! aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu, bisa kah kau buka pintu untukku, cantik?"

"Oke tunggu sebentar hunnie"

Setelah menutup telponnya, Luhan bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menuju pintu.

_'Kau tahu Sehun chagiku, kau sangat menyusahkan cih!_' dengus Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan membuka pintu dan terpampanglah seorang namja tinggi -Sehun tengah berdiri dengan sebuket bunga ditangan kanannya, tangan kirinya ia simpan didalam saku celana, kesan cool pada dirinya sangat terasa.

"Annyeong Princess" Sehun membungkuk sedikit pada Luhan

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya Oh Sehun chagiya jangan berlebihan!"

"Siap Princess" Sehun tersenyum manis

"Kajja masuk" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk, sedikit getaran timbul dihatinya tapi dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepala. tidak mungkin aku mencintai namja bocah sepertinya. ucapnya meyakinkan dalam hati

"Kau ingin minum apa hunnie?" tanya Luhan setelah mempersilakan Sehun untuk duduk di sofa

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin dirimu" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga ia terduduk dipangkuannya. ia menatap Luhan dalam.

**Chu~ **

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir tipis Luhan. hanya menyatukan saja, sama sekali tidak ada nafsu disana.

"Ini untukmu Princess" Sehun menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang tadi belum sempat ia beri karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah cantik Luhan.

"Gomawo hunnie" Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun lembut. rasa nyaman menghinggapi dirinya. rasa nyaman yang dirasakan Luhan pada Sehun berbeda dengan rasa nyaman pada Chanyeol.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun. _'Apa yang aku rasakan? mengapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini? apa aku sakit?' _

Sehun balas memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. rasanya ia tidak ingin kehilangan namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. "Aku merindukanmu Luhannie hyung"

"Aku juga" balas Luhan tulus

"Jangan pernah mencoba meninggalkanku karena aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu" bisik Sehun. Luhan mengangguk tanpa sadar

"Ya, aku tahu itu" Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan sedikit semangat didepan rumahnya. tidak henti-henti bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum senang. tentu saja senang, ia akan bertemu sahabat kecilnya. ingin rasanya ia meloncat-loncat seperti seorang anak kecil tapi ia menyadari dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi dan tidak pantas seorang namja dewasa sepertinya melakukan hal itu ya walau pasti orang-orang yang akan melihatnya tidak akan menatapnya aneh karena wajah imutnya itu.

"Aishh kemana Sehunna?" ujarnya sedikit kesal karena orang yang ditunggunya tidak datang juga padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 14.30 kst. Sehun berjanji akan menjemputnya dan menemaninya menemui sahabatnya di bandara.

Tinn Tinn

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tepat berhenti didepannya. Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap aneh mobil itu tapi setelahnya berlari kecil menuju pintu penumpang.

"Mengapa sangat lama Sehunna? aku sudah lelah menunggu. kau tahu kan aku tidak suka menunggu" gerutu Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki mobil.

"Maafkan aku Byunnie, tadi jalan sangat macet" balas orang disebelahnya. ini bukan suara Sehun. Baekhyun menengok, disana sudah terduduk Kai dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ah Kai? apa yang kau lakukan disini? mana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi

"Sehun sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya" jawab Kai kemudian menjalankan mobilnya kearah bandara

"Oh Baiklah"

"Byunnie, mianhae kemarin aku membentakmu" sesal Kai

"Gwenchana Kai, tapi satu permintaanku, coba berhentilah memakai barang terlarang itu"

"Akan aku usahakan" Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang ditanggapi senyuman lebar oleh namja manis itu.

.

.

"Soo baby dimana ne" gumam Baekhyun menatap banyak orang di bandara, berusaha mengenali satu persatu wajah mereka.

"HYUNGIEE!" teriak seseorang dari arah samping. Baekhyun mengenal suara itu, ia segera menoleh. Kai yang berada disampingnya pun ikut menoleh karena merasa sangat mengenal suara merdu itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berlari kearah namja mungil bermata besar yang ia panggil Kyungsoo itu dan memeluknya.

**Deg**

"K-kyungsoo kembali?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri. kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Kyungsoo berputar diotaknya. ia merasa labil, ternyata ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo dan mulai mencintai Baekhyun. mana yang harus ia pilih? Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun?

.

.

.

tbc

review?


	5. Chapter 5

_"Soo baby dimana ne" gumam Baekhyun menatap banyak orang di bandara, berusaha mengenali satu persatu wajah mereka._

_"HYUNGIEE!" teriak seseorang dari arah samping. Baekhyun mengenal suara itu, ia segera menoleh. Kai yang berada disampingnya pun ikut menoleh karena merasa sangat mengenal suara merdu itu._

_"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berlari kearah namja mungil bermata besar yang ia panggil Kyungsoo itu dan memeluknya._

_**Deg**_

_"K-kyungsoo kembali?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri. kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Kyungsoo berputar diotaknya. ia merasa labil, ternyata ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo dan mulai mencintai Baekhyun. mana yang harus ia pilih? Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun? _

_._

_._

_. _

"Kyaaa! aku merindukanmu Baekkie hyung" Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Baekhyun. ia benar-benar sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini.

"Aigoo Soo! aku juga sangat sangat merindukanmu baby! bagaimana kabarmu? apa kabar yang aku dengar dari eommaku kalau kau kecelakaan itu benar? Yaampun Soo, kau tahu? aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa menjengukmu saat itu hiks" ketika selesai dengan ocehan panjang lebarnya, Baekhyun menangis. ia merasa sangat menyesal tidak bisa melihat dengan langsung keadaan sahabatnya, ia merasa bersalah. mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. "Y-ya benar hyungie, tapi aku tidak apa-apa! hanya luka kecil saja. sttt sudah jangan menangis, kau juga membuatku ingin menitikan air mata hiksss hyung" dan kini Kyungsoo ikut menangis bersama dengan Baekhyun, mereka kembali saling mendekap mencoba memberi ketenangan satu sama lain. dan Kai hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. namja tan itu tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan dan ia lebih baik diam, cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik saja.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan lembut, betapa rindunya ia pada namja bermata bulat kekasih oh mungkin sudah mantan kekasihnya itu. _'Terima kasih. terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku agar Kyungsoo kembali. aku ingin bersamanya seperti dulu' _

Kai yang terlalu asik dalam lamunannya tentang ucapan syukur pun tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah saling melepas pelukan dan menatapnya heran. terutama Kyungsoo, ia orang yang ditatap Kai. dengan mata bulat besarnya Kyungsoo menatap balik namja tampan itu. err kau tahu? ekspresinya sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kai" ucap Baekhyun menyadarkan Kai yang memandang Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip, Kai tidak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun dan ia malah mengernyit._ 'Apa Kyungsoo hyung tidak mengenaliku atau berpura-pura tidak_ _mengenalku?' _

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu, sahabatku ini sangat cantik dan manis tapi tolong berhenti memandangnya, kita harus segera pulang"

Kai mengangguk meski ia sendiri tidak terlalu fokus pada ucapan atau mungkin perintah Baekhyun, namja itu hanya mendengar kata 'pulang' saja.

"Oh sebentar Kai, kau tentu ingin mengenal namja mungil disampingku ini dulu sebelum mendekatinya kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merangkul Kyungsoo. hei Baekhyun, kau menyebut Kyungsoo mungil tanpa mengingat kau juga sama mungilnya?

_'Aku sudah mengenalnya, Byun. bahkan aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya'_ batin Kai tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kau dengar tadi ketika aku memanggilnya, ia bernama Kyungsoo, sahabatku. Soo baby, kenalkan ini Kim Jongin atau ia biasa memanggil dirinya Kai, ia sahabatku"

"Annyeong Kai-ssi, Do Kyungsoo imnida" seru Kyungsoo riang, matanya berbinar dan tersenyum manis. Kai tambah mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan sikap 'tidak mengenal' dirinya.

"Hyung, kau lupa denganku? kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku?" tanya Kai akhirnya, ia tidak tahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo sekarang. Kai ingin segera memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. bukan Baekhyun.

"Lupa denganmu? pura-pura tidak mengenalmu? apa maksudnya? apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu, Kai-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun menyela. "Jadi kalian saling mengenal? oh yasudahlah ayo pulang dulu, ini masih dibandara, ingat kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu sedangkan Kai mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah"

Mereka berjalan kearah parkiran dengan Kai yang memimpin dua makhluk mungil dibelakang. perbincangan hanya didominasi oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketika berjalan kearah mobil, Kai hanya sesekali terkekeh mendengar ucapan-ucapan polos yang keluar dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo. sejenak ia melupakan Baekhyun dihatinya karena kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Mata sipit Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat sesosok namja tinggi yang berjalan melewati mereka sambil membawa koper yang lumayan besar, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengotak-atik ponsel. seketika Baekhyun berhenti dan menahan nafas. Chanyeol, ya namja itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah tenggelam dikerumunan orang, tiba-tiba saja air matanya terjatuh, pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai berkeliaran dibenaknya tentang Chanyeol. lama-lama ia terisak pelan sambil terus berlari menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Channie" teriak Baekhyun keras, orang-orang disana menatapnya aneh tapi tidak dipedulikannya. Baekhyun terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Chanyeol yang sepertinya belum jauh. Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat.

Baekhyun kembali berlari dan memerintah matanya untuk menemukan sosok tinggi kekasihnya. dan..

.

.

Bingo!

.

.

Tidak jauh dari berdirinya Baekhyun, sosok yang diyakini Chanyeol tengah menelepon seseorang, lantas Baekhyun mendekatinya.

"Ohh aku pasti sangat merindukanmu, Lu. saranghae"

Namja itu mematikan ponselnya dan berbalik

Deg

_'Apa Baekkie mendengarnya?' _

"Channiee" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan namja yang ternyata benar Chanyeol. ia memeluknya erat dan terisak keras disana. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tidak membalas pelukan namja mungil kekasihnya.

"Lepas" ujar Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun terkejut mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. nadanya sangat dingin dan menusuk, dan sekarang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kau ingin pergi? kemana? mengapa tidak pamit padaku? aku merindukanmu, Yeollie"

"Urusi saja namja itu!" dan Chanyeol langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja, ia mempercepat langkah dengan tangan masih menarik koper, Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun, hatinya akan bertambah sakit bila melihat Baekhyun, itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian tempo hari. dan Chanyeol juga tidak mau merasa bersalah karena telah berkata seperti itu dan menampar kekasihnya sendiri, itu membuat hatinya teriris dengan perlakuan kasarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terpaku. ia diam menatap lantai bandara, ia sadar. sadar Chanyeol telah berjalan menjauh darinya. lelehan air mata mengalir deras.

"Hikss... hikss.. mianhae.. mianhae... yeolliee.. hikss" isaknya.

"Baek hyung" panggil Kyungsoo dari arah belakang. setelah tadi Baekhyun berlari tanpa sebab, Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan mengejar Baekhyun, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun bila mereka hanya menunggunya saja. takut-takut Baekhyun tersesat, itu yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo. Kai? entahlah ia juga merasa panik melihat Baekhyun pergi begitu saja.

"A-aku membuatnya marah hikss.. dan sekarang ia ingin meninggalkanku.. hiksss aku jahat sekali, Kyungsoo hikss" Baekhyun menundukan kepala dan menangis, air matanya berjatuhan dan mendarat di lantai. Kyungsoo menatap sendu Baekhyun, ia turut merasakan sakit melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis Baek hyung, tidak apa-apa dia hanya menenangkan pikiran saja, ia tidak meninggalkanmu" bisik Kyungsoo. tidak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berkata begitu walau ia tidak tahu apa-apa, itu hanya menurut nalurinya.

"Byun, jangan sedih. ayo kita pulang" bujuk Kai menepuk pelan bahu kecil namja yang masih menangis itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tapi tetap masih menangis. mereka berbalik dan menuju tempat parkir bandara.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka, ia menoleh kebelakang melihat keadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat punggung Baekhyun dari belakang yang bergetar, namja itu tahu, Baekhyun sedang menangis. ia juga melihat Kai disebelah kanan Baekhyun dan seketika tatapan marah tertuju pada punggung kokoh itu.

.

.

.

"Minum dulu hyung, kau terlihat kacau" Kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas air dingin pada Baekhyun. mata besarnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. sungguh, ia merasa sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya ini. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tangannya beranjak untuk meraih gelas yang disodorkan Kyungsoo. bukannya diminum, ia hanya menatap kosong air didalam gelas tersebut. wajahnya memucat, matanya sipitnya sudah dilapisi air mata kembali ketika bayangan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol dibandara tadi. "Apa Chanyeol akan meninggalkanku?" gumam Baekhyun, air matanya terjatuh dengahn deras, tangan mungil itu mengusap wajahnya kasar berusaha menghentikan tangisan. isakan mulai terdengar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo panik, ia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan duduk disebelahnya, mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan penuh kehangatan. "Tenanglah, hyung"

Baekhyun melepaskan gelas itu begitu saja, suara pecahan membahana diruang tengah apartemennya. Baekhyun menangis keras. dadanya sangat sesak, seperti dihantam batu besar. dan ia tidak mampu menyingkirkan batu besar itu. ia tidak mampu menyingkirkan rasa sesaknya sendiri. "Sstt tenang. kumohon tenannglah hyung. aku ada disini, aku akan menemanimu" bisik Kyungsoo sambil membawa tubuh mungil sahabatnya kedalam dekapan, memeluknya erat untuk menenangkan. perlahan tapi pasti tubuh didalam dekapan Kyungsoo melemah, hanya terdengar isakan kecil. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan melapaskan pelukannya. "Jangan menangis lagi, hyung. kau membuatku sedih" ucapnya. Baekhyun menatap lekat Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak janji, Kyung. disini rasanya sangat sesak" Baekhyun meletakan tangannya di dada, menekan dengan kuat berfikir bahwa jika ia melakukan itu, rasa sesaknya akan lenyap. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Jangan membuatku khawatir". Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Istirahatlah Soo. aku tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. chaa~ ayo kuantar ke kamarmu" Ia bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. belum satu langkah ia berjalan, getaran dari ponselnya menghentikan. Baekhyun menarik keluar ponselnya dari dalam saku dan melihat namja dari sipemanggil. "Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pelan dan langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan, ia menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinga.

"Yeoboseyo Luhan hyung" sapanya. entah karena efek apa, tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menegang mendengar nama itu. _'Luhan?'_ batinnya

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan Kyungsoo. _'Ada apa dengannya?'_

Sementara Baekhyun berbicara dengan Luhan disambungan telpon, Kyungsoo sibuk mengigit kukunya sendiri seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Kyung" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang, Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Kai yang memang ikut masuk kedalam apartemen Baekhyun setelah mereka sampai, tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. raut kekhawatiran terpantri jelas diwajah tampan Kai, ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Apa yang terjadi? aku mendengar suara pecahan dari sini. apa yang terjadi? ada yang terjatuh? kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Kyung? apa yang sakit? bilang padaku" Kai berucap sambil meraba-raba pipi dan pinggang Kyungsoo, berusaha menemukan luka yang mungkin ada ditubuh mungil itu.

"Tadi tidak sengaja, Baekhyun hyung menjatuhkan gelas" ucap Kyungsoo polos. Kai berdecak sebal. "Mengapa ia bisa seceroboh itu? kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana? ck" gerutunya. Baekhyun yang memang menatap mereka sedaritadi sambil bertelepon langsung membelalakan mata mendengat namanya disebut-sebut.

"Baekhyun hyung tidak sengaja" bela Kyungsoo

"Baiklah hyung, besok aku akan datang" setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir pada orang diseberang sana, Baekhyun mematikan sambungan dan menatap keduanya.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati Byun. bisa berbahaya jika kau seceroboh itu" ucap Kai sambil merapatkan diri ketubuh Kyungsoo, memeluk pinggang kecil namja disampingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut melihatnya. _'Mereka sangat cocok. tapi mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman?'_

"Kyungsoo, besok aku akan kerumah, eomma dan appa kembali. apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Baekhyun

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. _'Mungkin jika aku ikut, aku bisa mengetahui orang yang bernama Luhan itu'_ batinnya sambil menganggukan kepala setuju.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah. kau istirahatlah dulu, Soo. aku keatas dulu" pamitnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga. ia tidak ingin menambah rasa sesak yang didera dengan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kai dan Kyungsoo nanti. mungkin bisa lebih mesra dari ini.

_'Apa aku cemburu?'_

.

.

.

tbc

Haihai aku apdet nih, ada yang masih inget?._.

Maap kalo pendek banget karena akhir2 ini banyak bgt tugas sama ulangan jadi waktu untuk ngetik nih ff hampir gaada. oke ini curhat.

Reviewnyaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
